MR THOMAS
by Zafy
Summary: La historia que Dean Thomas siempre debió conocer.


**Título:** Mr. Thomas  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Personaje/pareja(s):** Dean Thomas, Originales WBR  
**Rating:** G  
**Resumen:**La historia que Dean Thomas siempre debió conocer  
**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter solo pertenece a JK Rowling, la Warner y seguramente a algunos más que compraron los derechos. No se lucra con esta historia.  
**Advertencias:** Muerte de más de un personaje.

**Notas:** Escrito para phantasiasuiris en el intercambio de Fics del A.I.

**Nunca antes había escrito este tipo de historias, y realmente espero que les guste, me divertí haciéndolo. **

* * *

**Mr. Thomas**

…

—_Supe que venían a buscarme__ —replicó la voz madura de Ted, y Harry supo al instante que era el padre de Tonks. Escuché que los mortífagos estaban en el área la semana pasada y decidí que lo mejor sería escapar. Me negué a registrarme como nacido de muggles desde el principio, así que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, sabía que me tendría que ir al final. Mi esposa estaría bien, ella es sangre limpia. Y luego encontré a Dean aquí, qué, será unos días atrás, ¿hijo?_

—_Sí —dijo otra voz, y Harry, Hermione y Ron se miraron unos a otros, en silencio__ pero más allá de ellos mismos con ansiedad, seguros de que habían reconocido la voz de Dean Thomas, su compañero de Gryffindor._

—_Nacido de muggles, ¿eh? —preguntó el primer hombre._

—_No es seguro. —Dijo Dean. —Mi papá dejó a mi mamá cuando yo era un __bebé. Sin embargo, no tengo pruebas de que él haya sido un mago._

Extracto de: "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte" Capítulo 15 "La venganza del goblin"

* * *

Mr. Thomas tenía la piel oscura y el cabello rizado, por aquella época, cuando acabó la escuela, le gustaba llevarlo largo y desordenado, era una moda que iba en contra de lo especulado en las normas de la sociedad a la que pertenecía, pero ser un rebelde era algo que le venía muy bien desde muy temprana edad.

Era experto en dibujo y pintura, podía pasar días enteros abstraído en la creación de un nuevo cuadro, o simplemente observando un paisaje que le hiciera volar la imaginación.

Pertenecía a Gryffindor, tal como habían pertenecido sus padres, aunque él nunca se había considerado muy valiente, es más, siempre se había abstenido de participar en peleas y discusiones donde pudiera salir herido, básicamente porque no le interesaban en absoluto las demostraciones de fuerza física.

No contaba con muchos amigos realmente, solo uno: Ricardo Warington, que era hijo de muggles, un _sangresucia, _aquella palabra estaba muy de moda por esos días a la hora de nombrar a algunos magos, aunque a Mr. Thomas eso le tenía sin cuidado, le caía bien Ricardo Warington y eso era lo importante.

Sus padres no le habían dicho además, como sabía que les habían dicho a muchos otros compañeros suyos, que guardara las distancias con los de esa condición. Era muy conocido, incluso para Mr. Thomas, que no era asiduo a leer los diarios, que el régimen de _quien-ya-se-sabe-quién_ estaba encargándose de atacar precisamente a esas familias y que mientras menos contacto se tuviera con ellas era más seguro.

Mr. Thomas tenía una vida sencilla, no tenía preocupaciones por el oro, sabía que no moriría de hambre y que, a diferencia de muchos otros compañeros de escuela, no tendría que trabajar para vivir si es que no le apetecía, así que se dedicaba de lleno a lo único que le satisfacía: el arte.

Su padre era medimago, uno muy conocido y famoso, aunque Mr. Thomas creía que no tenía la paciencia necesaria para ejercer, esa profesión había conseguido que tuvieran una vida acomodada y relajada.

Durante la escuela, solo una vez se había ocupado de pensar en la guerra que se estaba dando, cuando Gibbon, un conocido aficionado a las artes oscuras, se le había acercado, poco antes de que los exámenes finales de su séptimo año culminaran, le había explicado, con gran excitación en la voz, que era el momento de tomar partido, que la victoria de _quien-ya-se-sabe-quién_ estaba más cerca de lo esperado y que esa era su oportunidad de asegurarse un futuro.

Mr. Thomas rechazó la oferta de la manera más amable que pudo y olvidó el asunto, se dedicó a estudiar un poco más que de costumbre, es decir a hojear un poco el libro de transformaciones y de runas, y se presentó a los EXTASIS.

Sus padres no quedaron muy contentos con el resultado, esperaban que su hijo pudiera seguir los pasos del padre y convertirse en su sucesor en la rama de medimagia, pero Mr. Thomas tenía otros planes, y se los hizo saber.

El verano, luego de terminar la escuela, fue algo más revelador de lo esperado, en la escuela había estado protegido de alguna manera de las noticias, era fácil auto aislarse de ellas simplemente ignorando los diarios; en casa, sin embargo, sus padres se dedicaban a comentar diariamente dónde es que había aparecido la marca tenebrosa, cuánta gente había muerto y sobre todo a especular sobre si es que Dumbledore estaba haciendo algo por ayudar a los aurores a detener aquella masacre.

Ricardo Warington se había apartado del mundo mágico, no era seguro y no quería arriesgar a sus padres, eso le había dicho a Mr. Thomas en la última carta que le había escrito, esa donde le había dado claras indicaciones de cómo llegar a su casa por vía muggle y le había pedido que lo visite de vez en cuando, incluso que se podía quedar allí a pasar unos cuantos días, para que no se sintiera solo.

Mr. Thomas había encontrado en esainvitación una escapada a lo asfixiantes que estaban siendo sus padres y tomó sus pinturas, sus lienzos, sus cuadernos de dibujo, unas cuantas mudas de ropa muggle que había conseguido eventualmente durante los dos últimos veranos, y se aventuró en lo que sería su primer viaje al estilo muggle.

Por supuesto que se había cuidado de no decirle a sus padres que se iba al estilo muggle, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus padres supieran que Ricardo Warington era hijo de muggles, pero eso era lo mejor, por esos tiempos ser amigo de un _sangresucia _era tan peligroso como tratar de burlar a una mamá dragón que custodiaba a sus huevos no natos, y sabía que si siquiera lo sospechaban, no lo hubieran dejado partir.

Su viaje a Londres fue toda una aventura, se subió a un autobús que iba extremadamente lento comparado con el autobús noctámbulo, y luego a un subterráneo, que sí parecía volar, aunque no le dejaba ver mucho, ya que estaba bajo el suelo, lo cual era algo asfixiante. Ese día descubrió que tal vez era un tanto claustrofóbico.

Cuando llegó a Londres, más precisamente a Wildwood Rd, tal como la nota que Ricardo Warington le había enviado, se quedó maravillado del lugar, un grupo de casas, una muy pegada a la otra, delante de un enorme bosque, que luego Ricardo se encargó de aclararle que era un gran parque, Hampstead Heath, que prometía contar con hermosos paisajes, si es que se sabía buscar adecuadamente.

Ricardo Warington lo recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo de hermanos, habían pasado tres meses ya desde que acabaran la escuela y Mr. Thomas sentía como si no lo hubiera visto en media vida. Los padres de Ricardo Warington eran muy amables, lo conocían de la estación de Kings Cross y también lo recibieron con cariño. La primera noche que Mr. Thomas pasó allí, apenas y si durmió, compartía habitación con su amigo y estuvieron toda la madrugada conversando.

En susurros, Ricardo Warington le contó lo que había averiguado durante ese tiempo, un par de compañeros de la escuela habían sido asesinados junto a sus padres, aparentemente por no querer unirse al Lord, el Ministerio no sabía qué más hacer para detenerlo y se rumoreaba que Dumbledore tenía su propio ejército preparándose para combatirlo. Esa madrugada Mr. Thomas se sintió un poco avergonzado por no estar tan al tanto de las noticias como su amigo, pese a que había roto, aparentemente, contacto con los del mundo mágico.

El señor Warington tenía una pequeña tienda de comida a una calle de allí, y Ricardo lo ayudaba por las mañana, Mr. Thomas, en tanto, se pasaba las mañanas adentrándose en Hampstead Heath y pintando, meditando acerca de lo bella que era la naturaleza y lo mucho que le gustaría, algún día, tener una casa en medio de un bosque. Su propia casa quedaba cerca de un bosque, y de pequeño, con algunos chicos de aquella villa mágica, había acampado y dormido bajo las estrellas en verano.

Por las tardes pasaba por su amigo a la tienda de su padre e iban a pasear, a comer o tomar algunas cervezas. Fue un tiempo bastante agradable. Aunque sabía que pronto debía volver a su casa, se le hacía difícil mandar lechuzas, pues tenía que alejarse en bus y subterráneo una distancia prudente para no dejar en evidencia a su amigo, y pese a que la guerra no le importaba mucho, no quería arriesgar a que los llamados mortífagos, pusieran la vista en ellos.

Nunca le contó a nadie el acercamiento de Gibbon antes de terminar la escuela, aunque a menudo se preguntaba si es que sería tan simple decirle que no al Lord.

Un día de la última semana que planeaba quedarse en Londres fue, como era habitual, por su amigo a la tienda para luego poder salir por la ciudad, y la vio: era una mujer alta y delgada, tenía el cabello suelto y lacio sobre la espalda y su piel era algo más clara que la de él, pese a revelar rasgos morenos, sus ojos eran claros y brillaban bastante, y su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

La futura señora Thomas resultó ser amiga de Ricardo, una cliente habitual que vivía con sus padres a unas calles de allí, que estaba estudiando en la universidad de Londres y que tenía muy buen carácter.

Ricardo los presentó inmediatamente, viendo el interés de Mr. Thomas en ella, y pronto congeniaron a la perfección. Ella decía que le gustaba lo desinteresado que él parecía de la vida, que le gustaban sus pinturas y sus bromas. Él podía pasarse horas enteras observándola, haciendo bosquejos que luego plasmaba en cuadros durante las noches y tardes en que no podía verla porque ella debía ir a la universidad.

Incluso llegó a comprarse un poco más de ropa muggle, cosa poco habitual en él, y a acomodarse el cabello de tal manera que quedara algo ordenado, para no parecer tan fuera de lugar comparado a los compañeros de universidad que ella tenía, la había ido a buscar un par de veces antes y nunca, pese a estar entre muggles durante bastante tiempo, se había sentido tan fuera de lugar.

Ese gesto hizo que ella riera mucho, y que le dijera que lo que le gustaba de él era precisamente eso, que era diferente a todos esos compañeros estirados e intelectuales que tenía.

Aquella tarde él la besó por primera vez.

Aplazó su estadía un par de semanas más, pero sabía que debía volver a casa, la situación en el mundo mágico era cada vez peor y sus padres se angustiaban mucho por la prolongada ausencia. Además que sabía que estaba pasándose de la raya con la hospitalidad de la familia de su amigo. Así que un día, un lunes, le dio un beso de despedida a la futura señora Thomas y un abrazo a su amigo, antes de retornar a casa, con la promesa de que en dos semanas estaría de vuelta.

La discusión en su casa se extendió por más de una semana, mientras él reunía todo lo necesario para poner en práctica el plan que tenía en mente. Tenía una herencia propia, que el padre de su madre le había dejado al morir, no era mucho oro, pero sí el suficiente para mantenerse cómodamente durante mucho tiempo. Sus padres pelearon, rogaron, amenazaron y él no varió su decisión, y así, dos semanas después volvía a Londres, esa ciudad que ya conocía bastante bien, y se instalaba en un pequeño y barato hotel, en tanto buscaba un lugar apropiado para vivir y montar un estudio.

Le tomó dos semanas encontrar el sitio adecuado e instalarse, pero finalmente lo consiguió, y se dedicó a pintar durante semanas, deteniéndose únicamente para pasar tiempo con la futura señora Thomas y con Ricardo.

Para mediados de mil novecientos setenta y nueve, las noticias de la guerra eran peores que nunca, pero eso a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo, había llegado algo más importante a su vida, le había pedido matrimonio a la futura señora Thomas, y ella, pese a que sus padres le habían dicho que esperara un poco más, había aceptado.

Se casaron en una ceremonia muy discreta, frente a un juez de paz, de la manera muggle legal, convenció a sus padres de que asistieran a la ceremonia y los tuvo que ir a buscar y acompañar en el viaje de ida, para que no emplearan magia y vieran que no era tan difícil como parecía moverse por el país de esa manera.

Sus padres congeniaron rápidamente con la futura señora Thomas, les agradó su carácter y su sonrisa tan honesta, estuvieron de acuerdo con Mr. Thomas en que aquella era la mujer perfecta para él, y aunque tenían sus reservas por casarse tan joven y por ocultarle el tema de la magia, estuvieron sonrientes durante la ceremonia y la pequeña fiesta que se realizó después.

Ricardo, quien había sido el padrino, se ofreció a acompañar a los señores Thomas de regreso a casa, para que Mr. Thomas no tuviera que aplazar su luna de miel.

Su luna de miel, quince días de viaje, iniciando por Bath, continuando con Canterbury, Oxford, Nottingham, y terminando en York; fueron mágicos, aunque no había usado ni la más mínima cantidad de magia. Se sentía algunas veces algo culpable por ello, pero su amigo Ricardo tenía razón, ser un mago no era muy seguro por esos tiempos, más aún si se casaba con una muggle, y no había necesidad en revelar eso por el momento. Mr. Thomas tenía en claro que el día que la guerra terminara, le contaría todo a su mujer, en tanto aprovecharía al máximo su luna de miel y su matrimonio.

Había empezado a hacer algo de dinero vendiendo cuadros por encargo a algunas familias muggles, iniciando con conocidos de la familia de su esposa, y con eso ganándose una reputación que conseguía que más gente lo buscara, mientras que la señora Thomas trabajaba en una empresa de venta de cosméticos, en el área de administración; todas las noches cenaban juntos y pasaban horas conversando y amándose, y entonces, cuando Mr. Thomas pensó que no podía ser más feliz, la señora Thomas le dio una nueva sorpresa: estaba embarazada.

Un hijo, o hija; Mr. Thomas no había pensado llegar a tener una familia tan pronto, esperaba que la guerra terminara para poder planteárselo seriamente, pero ya puestos allí, viendo la emoción y la alegría de su esposa, e imaginando a ese pequeño ser en su interior, moviéndose y creciendo, se supo completa y absolutamente feliz.

Observó con fascinación cada uno de los cambios en su mujer, la forma en que su vientre iba creciendo poco a poco, como algunas veces podía ver claramente al bebé moviéndose dentro de ella, como algunas veces pateaba, sobre todo cuando le hablaba, como si reconociera su voz.

Mr. Thomas pasaba horas enteras hablando con su pequeño o pequeña no nato, sobre todo cuando la señora Thomas dormía, murmurándole cuán ansioso estaba por conocerlo o conocerla, lo buena que era su madre y lo mucho que ya lo querían, también le prometió enseñarle a pintar y a hacer algunas otras cosas más, mágicas sobre todo, de las cuales no le podía hablar en ese preciso momento, pero que esperaba, pronto fuera posible.

El octavo mes llegó y con ello las preocupaciones por hacer del estudio-departamento en el que vivían, un lugar apropiado para un recién nacido. Ninguno de los dos tenía ingresos altos, y Mr. Thomas no tenía ya mucho de la herencia que su abuelo le había dejado, pero sus suegros y sus padres se ofrecieron a ayudarlos. Mr. Thomas no era muy asiduo a recibir ese tipo de ayuda, pero su esposa le recalcó que esa ayuda no era propiamente para ellos, sino para su pequeño o pequeña, y que sería una mezquindad para con el bebé no aceptarlo.

Según el médico que atendía a la señora Thomas, el bebé nacería la tercera semana de agosto, casi al acabar el verano, la época favorita de ambos. Corrieron preparando todo para su llegada, compraron una cuna de madera, muchas prendas demasiado pequeñas, según la opinión de Mr. Thomas, y algunos juguetes, y dejaron todo listo, a la espera de que el bebé se decidiera a nacer.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió.

Se trataba de Ricardo, llegó una noche, cerca de la una de la mañana, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertó a Mr. Thomas con una demostración de magia. El patronus de su amigo, una lechuza blanca y brillosa, se movió sobre él, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

Se sentó de golpe y parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que la susurrante voz de su amigo se dejara escuchar:

—Te veo abajo, inmediatamente.

La señora Thomas se movió, un poco incómoda por su avanzado estado y Mr. Thomas le dio un beso en la frente, antes de ponerse en pie y vestirse.

—¿Sales? —le preguntó ella, más dormida que despierta.

—Solo un momento, duerme —le respondió él, aunque no estuvo seguro de haber sido escuchado, pues ella ya estaba durmiendo nuevamente.

Su amigo lo esperaba en la esquina del estudio, alejado de los faroles que iluminaban la calle, estaba pálido y algo sucio, Mr. Thomas solo necesitó una mirada para deducir que algo malo había pasado.

Ricardo había llegado tarde a casa, luego de salir con una chica a la que había conocido unas semanas antes, a muchos metros de su casa pudo ver la marca tenebrosa, el claro indicativo de que algo malo había ocurrido. Con el corazón encogido llegó hasta su casa, con la varita en mano, luego de no haber hecho magia en mucho tiempo, preparado para atacar, pero no encontró a nadie dentro.

A nadie con vida.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados, con avadakedabras, supuso, por la forma en que los halló, ambos metidos en la cama, como si permanecieran durmiendo, probablemente ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Los mortífagos habían dejado una nota:

"Tú eres el siguiente"

Ricardo le dijo que debía irse, que huiría, que nada ya lo ataba a Londres y que temía no solo por su vida, sino por la de la familia de Mr. Thomas y que había venido a ponerlo en sobre aviso.

Mr. Thomas, por primera vez, empezó a sentir real temor, su amigo había mantenido un perfil bajo durante todo ese tiempo, y aún así los mortífagos habían sido capaces de encontrarlo. ¿Qué garantizaba que no lo encontraran a él también? A él, a sus padres, a su esposa y a su bebé. No le había dicho nunca nada a nadie de la vez que había rechazado convertirse en mortífago, y había sido iluso al creer que no habría represalias. Los mortífagos eran cada vez más y más rudos y crueles, no podía arriesgar a sus padres y a su familia a eso.

Según creía él, sus padres no eran una atracción para los mortífagos, pues ambos eran mayores; tenían algo de oro, era cierto, pero no una fortuna importante; eran magos y sangre puras. El problema era él. Él era quién había incumplido con las normas y se había casado con una muggle.

Su amigo le dio una clara descripción del camino que iba a tomar, luego de que él le confiara sus temores, le dijo que si quería alcanzarlo, bastaba con seguir esa ruta, que seguramente encontrarían la manera de juntarse.

Los días siguientes las pasó con temor, su mujer preguntaba una y otra vez por Ricardo, y por su extraña ausencia, él no se animaba a decirle que habían matado a sus padres y que él se había ido para esconderse, no se animaba a contarle nada de la magia, esa que detestaba demasiado últimamente.

El único objeto mágico que tenía en su poder, además de su varita, era un colgante de plata, una placa con una T grabada en alto relieve, su padre se la había dado cuando entró a la escuela y aunque nunca se lo había asegurado, Mr. Thomas suponía que tenía un poder mágico. Y lo descubrió trágicamente el trece de agoto, una tarde de sol en que había ido parque a pintar y tratar de encontrar algo de paz.

Su suegra estaba en ese momento con la señora Thomas, pues no la quería dejar sola en ningún momento, considerando lo cerca que estaba el parto, y Mr. Thomas agradecía esa ayuda, sobre todo esa tarde, en que miraba con especial atención a un pájaro multicolor, y el medallón comenzó a quemar sobre su pecho con tal fuerza, que tuvo que abrirse la camisa y apartarlo para que dejara de hacerle daño. Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras observaba como la letra T grabada empezaba a deformarse lentamente, hasta dejar la placa completamente llana.

El pánico lo invadió, mientras extraía su varita, aquella que mantenía ahora más cerca que nunca en caso hubiera un ataque, y sin pensarlo mucho se apareció en medio del bosque cercano a su casa. No recordaba haber corrido con tanta rapidez nunca en su vida, y se detuvo a medio camino, cuando ya era posible ver la casa, y también la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre ella.

Sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies y que todo era irreal, que los árboles y los sonidos de alrededor eran grotescos y tenebrosos, que el viento que soplaba eran cuchilladas que rompían su piel en pedazos, sintió que su corazón se partía con tanto dolor que hacía que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos sin control.

En la entrada se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano y empujó lentamente la puerta, ésta chirrió y la piel se le enchinó. Solo tuvo que avanzar unos cuantos pasos para descubrir, primero a su padre, en el centro de la sala, en una mano sostenía la varita, y su rostro reflejaba pánico, avanzó un poco más y en la escalera, sobre los escalones y a medio camino, estaba su madre, de bruces, la varita de ella había caído varios escalones abajo.

Se quedó quieto, entre los dos cuerpos sin vida de sus padres, sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo como el frío y el temor lo invadía. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que él se había ido al mundo muggle, no encontraba otra explicación para que ellos cometieran tremenda atrocidad.

La tarde culminó y el salón se llenó de oscuridad, y él no podía moverse, pensaba únicamente en su esposa, en su bebe, y temía por ellos más que nunca.

Los aurores, dos hombres mayores y que se veían pálidos y cansados, llegaron un par de horas después, él tardó un instante en entender lo que le decían, finalmente se identificó como el hijo de las víctimas y les contó que había visto la marca desde el bosque, que no había visto ningún mortífago ni había tenido ningún enfrentamiento.

—Su padre, por lo que había escuchado, se había negado a apoyar el bando de _ya-sabe-quién_ —le explicó uno de los aurores con voz pausada. Mr. Thomas tardó un instante en asimilar aquella información. Sus padres no le habían hablado sobre eso, aunque ciertamente se había mantenido alejado de ellos durante el último año debido al trabajo y el embarazo de su esposa.

El segundo auror, el que había ido a borrar la marca tenebrosa, regresó y le preguntó si es que a él ya le habían hecho ese ofrecimiento. Mr. Thomas negó con la cabeza, el auror le dirigió una mirada penetrante y Mr. Thomas aclaró que tampoco pensaba aceptar si es que se daba el caso.

Luego de darle las condolencias, los aurores le recomendaron que dejara la casa y se escondiera por un tiempo, como estaban haciendo muchos, que esperaban que pronto la guerra acabara y pudieran todos regresar a la normalidad. No parecían nada convencidos cuando lo dijeron.

Mr. Thomas ni siquiera pensó en volver junto a su esposa, su mente era un mar de confusión. Convencido de que no podría estar más tiempo dentro de la casa de sus padres, se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, observando el cielo, era una noche abierta, y las estrellas y la luna alumbraban el jardín. Otras noches él había pasado mucho tiempo observando su jardín y el bosque de enfrente, admirando las formas y los colores, imaginando nuevas formas de plasmar aquello en un lienzo. Esa noche todo carecía de belleza o color, era noche todo era atemorizante y espantoso.

Un sonido a su derecha lo hizo alzar la varita, él no sabía muchos hechizos de defensa y ataque, nunca había sido su prioridad, como sí la de muchos otros de sus compañeros, prepararse en esas ramas de la magia. Parpadeó sorprendido cuando delante de él apareció la figura de Ricardo Warington, lucía una túnica algo vieja y rota, una barba de varios días y una mirada de pena.

Mr. Thomas no le preguntó nada, no tenía cabeza para eso en ese momento. Su amigo se acercó a él con algo de temor, y entonces recordó que aún tenía la varita en alto, bajó los brazos con lentitud y dejó que su amigo lo envolviera en un fuerte abrazo, se aferró a él y soltó un par de lágrimas, relajándose poco a poco.

Ambos se sentaron en la entrada de la casa, mirando sin mirar realmente el bosque que tenían en frente. Por un largo rato no dijeron nada, hasta que Mr. Thomas pensó que mejor era preguntar y hablar para dejar de pensar.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Magia… nos enteramos de que habían hecho un ataque por esta zona, no quería creer que pudieran ser tus padres, pero pensé que lo mejor era asegurarme, así que vine a ver, hubiera llegado antes, pero me aparecí bastante lejos para no levantar sospechas, y luego caminé hasta aquí… yo lo lamento mucho…

—Gracias —susurró Mr. Thomas, sin mirar a su amigo.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—No lo sé —respondió Mr. Thomas, e inmediatamente después del contó de cómo Gibbon se había acercado a él y le había propuesto ser parte de los mortífagos un par de años atrás. También le contó que temía por su esposa y su bebé. Que sabía que no podía seguir allí sin ponerlos en peligro.

Ricardo le contó del grupo que había encontrado: un chico de Slytherin con convicciones firmes y que no quería formar parte de los mortífagos pese a que parte de su familia sí lo eran; una chica de Hufflepuff y un par de Gryffindor, todos estaban huyendo como él, buscando esconderse de los mortífagos que se dedicaban a buscar traidores y sangres sucias para eliminarlos e imponer más temor entre la sociedad mágica.

Mr. Thomas solo necesitó recordar la mirada de su esposa, su sonrisa y su voz, para tomar una decisión.

Ninguno de los dos se movió de la casa esa noche, al día siguiente ambos cavaron profundas tumbas en el jardín posterior e hicieron un entierro, Mr. Thomas transformó dos rocas en dos lápidas, donde esculpió el nombre de sus padres y la fecha de su muerte.

Luego de eso se puso en movimiento, tuvo que esperar a que fuera de noche para poder actuar. Ambos se movieron hacia Londres de forma muggle, y cuando llegaron al apartamento lo encontraron vacío, una nota sobre la mesa de trabajo le dio a conocer que la señora Thomas había empezado la labor de parto y que estaba ya en el hospital.

Mr. Thomas, pese a la urgencia que sentía por ir a verla, se contuvo y se dedicó, con ayuda de su amigo, a recoger todas sus pertenencias, cualquier muestra de que alguna vez él había vivido allí fue removido. Incluso se llevó las fotografías, las cartas que alguna vez, siendo novios, le había escrito a su esposa. Cuando terminaron, un par de horas después, el apartamento lucía casi vacío, solo quedaban las pertenencias de la señora Thomas y la cuna de madera para el bebé.

Aún sabiendo que era algo arriesgado, Mr. Thomas se las arregló, con un poco de magia, para poder entrar al hospital, y buscar a su mujer.

La encontró en una habitación del tercer piso, en el área de maternidad, ella estaba en una habitación individual y por suerte en ese momento no había nadie con ella.

Se dedicó un largo rato a observarla, acurrucada sobre las mantas, con el cabello suelto y los labios entreabiertos, exhalando lentamente y una expresión de tranquilidad, se contuvo de tocarla, de darle un beso en la frente o apretar su mano, simplemente se quedó mirándola hasta que supo que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Entonces se movió hasta la sala de cunas, donde varios bebés dormían, logró hechizar a la enfermera de turno, para que quedara inconsciente, y luego se coló en la habitación, buscó con la mirada entre los carteles, hasta que lo halló: había sido un niño, era pequeño, más pequeño de lo que había pensado que un bebé podía ser. Estaba durmiendo, con los puños apretados y no se contuvo en tocarlo, sintió su piel suave y tibia, le abrió una de las manos y observó sus manitas pequeñas, con lo que le parecían unos dedos largos. No pudo resistir la urgencia de tomarlo entre sus brazos, con mucho cuidado y temor, y abrazarlo un poco, descubriendo cuánto amor sentía hacia ese pequeño.

En el frente de la cuna se leía: Dean Thomas.

Mr. Thomas sintió que su corazón se le encogía de pena, la tarde anterior había perdido a sus padres, y esa noche dejaba a su familia. Sabía que era lo mejor, lo correcto para protegerlos, pero no podía dejar de sentir ese dolor.

Con la imagen de su esposa y su hijo grabados en la retina, se alejó de aquel hospital y de Londres, adentrándose en uno de los tantos bosques que usaban los refugiados por ese entonces para protegerse de los mortífagos.

El grupo que había encontrado Ricardo lo recibió con entusiasmo, pese a que él se había vuelto taciturno y callado, ellos parecían comprenderlo, sabía que cada uno de ellos había dejado a alguien en casa y que habían perdido seres queridos también.

Anduvieron durante tres semanas más, durmiendo en carpas muggles, pues no habían podido conseguir carpas mágicas y no querían llamar mucho la atención hechizando las que tenían, comiendo frutos que encontraban en el bosque o pequeños animales que cazaban, haciendo constantemente turnos para no quedarse todos dormidos y sin protección, hasta que, cuando septiembre casi llegaba a su fin, se acercaron a un pequeño río de bajo cause, su intención era cruzarlo y acampar al otro lado, el sol se estaba ocultando más temprano ese día, las temporadas de lluvia se estaba iniciando, y también el frío.

En un inicio Mr. Thomas no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, seguramente ninguno de sus compañeros de viaje lo hizo, y no fue hasta que sintieron la magia atravesar el aire, que se pusieron a la defensiva, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Se encontraron en medio de un grupo de mortífagos, todos con capuchas y máscaras blancas, al otro lado del río, cerca a la orilla, se podía ver un par de cuerpos, aparentemente sin vida, habían caído en medio de un ajusticiamiento.

Mr. Thomas, al igual que sus compañeros, luchó; intentaron protegerse los unos a los otros y escapar, pues sabía que no eran grandes adversarios para los mortífagos entrenados.

Mr. Thomas soltó un grito de terror cuando un rayo verde alcanzó primero a Ricardo, otro rayo le dio a él en la espalda, no había sido una maldición asesina, pero sí un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo caer sobre la hierba, con el rostro hacia un lado vio los ojos abiertos de su amigo, su boca en una mueca de dolor… Una voz le habló, pero él no la escuchó, le dijo algo sobre los traidores a la sangre y los _sangresucias_ y supo que moriría, que hasta allí llegaría toda esa aventura.

Resignado, cerró los ojos y en su mente se dibujó la imagen de su mujer, con su hijo, Dean, al lado, ambos durmiendo plácidamente, alejados de todo mal, y deseó, fervientemente que fuera así, que la guerra no llegara hasta ellos, que nunca tuvieran que conocer toda esa maldad y crueldad.

El rayo verde le dio en la espalda, no sintió dolor, no sintió pánico, la imagen de su esposa y su hijo lo sostenían, y lo siguieron sosteniendo hasta que todo desapareció a su alrededor.

**XxX**

_Julio de 1998, Londres muggle. _

Dean apretaba con fuerza la taza de té entre las manos, hacía mucho rato que la bebida estaba fría, pero él no se había dado cuenta, había quedado absorto en la historia que le estaba siendo narrada.

Delante de él una mujer, de más de cuarenta años de edad, con los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, sujeto en una coleta, lo miraba con cariño, mientras terminaba el relato.

—¿Por qué ha esperado hasta ahora para contármelo? —susurró un instante después de que ella se quedara callada, aún no pudiendo asimilar toda esa información.

Elissa Baldwin parpadeó un par de veces, antes de suspirar profundamente.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo logré escapar esa noche de allí, simplemente huí luego de ver a tu padre y a su amigo Ricardo, junto con los demás, caer, y no me detuve hasta muchas horas después, cuando ya había amanecido. Después de eso, me encontraba sola, tenía mucho miedo, y por bastante tiempo esperé a que simplemente llegara alguno de los mortífagos y me matara.

»Unos días después encontré otro grupo que también estaba huyendo, eran buenas personas, una familia completa, con dos hijos de doce y quince años, planeaban llegar a Eastbourne y luego pasar por mar hacia Europa. Era una empresa arriesgada, pero no había opción, podían morir allí, o podían ser atrapados y morir también. Ellos me dijeron que podía acompañarlos si quería, pero dejaron en claro que la prioridad era salvar a sus niños, que debía tenerlo en cuenta…

—Por supuesto —asintió Dean.

—Logramos pasar el mar por una ruta clandestina, y cruzar Europa hasta llegar a España… —la mujer sonrió un poco —, he estado allí, viviendo durante todos estos años, hice mi vida allí, al igual que ellos y que, estoy segura, muchos otros refugiados, ya que en esa época habían magos que cobraban por ayudarte a salir del país. Además de ellos, no tuve contacto con ningún mago inglés, aunque sí nos adherimos a la comunidad mágica española. Supimos de la caída del innombrable casi a la semana de llegar, pero sabíamos también que no habían encontrado su cuerpo, que los mortífagos estaban como locos por tratar de encontrarlo, y que no era un lugar seguro para ir.

»Yo no tenía más familia aquí, mis padres habían sido asesinados y no quedaba nada porqué regresar, así que me quedé en España, conseguí un empleo, me enamoré, tuve a mis hijos… en fin, la vida continuó.

»Hace unos cuantos años, cerca de tres, empezaron a llegar noticias de que el innombrable había reaparecido, aunque muchos no daban crédito a ello, yo sí, y la familia con la que huí también, el pánico que habíamos olvidado volvió con más fuerza, y seguimos muy de cerca el desarrollo de todo lo que pasó, hasta que hace unos meses supimos que ese tal Harry Potter por fin había acabado con él, y nada más y nada menos que en el mismo Hogwarts.

—Sí… fue una batalla muy dura… —murmuró Dean, no podía aún recordar aquello sin que su corazón se agitara, los gritos, los destrozos, el pánico… tal vez nunca lograría superarlo.

—Lamento que estuvieras allí, si había algo que tu padre quería evitar a toda costa era que tuvieras que participar de ella.

—Mi padre… —murmuró Dean, su madre nunca había sido muy clara en cuanto a su padre, lo poco que sabía de él había venido de parte de su abuela, y no había sido una información alentadora: su padre había estado casado con su madre y cuando ella estaba por dar a luz, simplemente se desapareció, llevándose todo consigo, no habían podido encontrarlo a él ni a los padres de éste, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

—No conocí a tu padre tan a fondo, Dean —continuó la mujer—, estuvimos huyendo juntos por más o menos tres semanas, y durante ese tiempo no habló mucho, Ricardo decía que solía ser un hombre alegre, aunque era comprensible que hacer bromas no se le diera bien a nadie en esa situación. Sin embargo, de lo poco que vimos o intuimos, tenía una gran pena. Nos dijo que tenía una esposa y un hijo, que ella era muggle y que no sabía si su hijo era mago, supuso que sí, porque por lo general era así. Nos dijo tu nombre, decía: "espero que cuando mi Dean crezca, todo esto se haya terminado", o: "lo que más quisiera es ver crecer a Dean, enseñarle cosas, pelearme con él por las rebeldías de la adolescencia, y estar allí en los momentos malos"; también hablaba de tu madre, decía que era la mujer más hermosa y amable sobre la faz de la tierra… Todos hablábamos de nuestras esperanzas, nos hacía creer que realmente lograríamos sobrevivir; la esperanza de tu padre era poder reunirse con ustedes nuevamente.

—Debe haber sido terrible… yo mismo estuve escapando durante algún tiempo, para evitar poner a mi madre en peligro —relató Dean, dejando finalmente la taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Debe haber sido muy duro…

—Tuvo sus momentos malos, pero encontré gente buena y… bueno, al fin eso se ha terminado —suspiró Dean, realmente había pasado una época en la que creyó que aquello no terminaría jamás.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, reflexionando, pensando en todos aquellos que ya no estaban más, hasta que Elissa volvió a hablar:

—Le gustaba dibujar… A tu padre —aclaró—, le gustaba dibujar, tenía un par de dibujos que hizo en las horas de vigilancia… quisiera haberlos tenido conmigo, estoy segura que te hubieran gustado, uno era de ti, durmiendo en una cuna de madera, y otra de tu madre… algunas veces los dibujaba juntos, pero como comprenderás fue imposible recuperarlos.

—Me lo imagino…

—Cuando leí en el diario sobre Potter, supimos que en realidad la guerra se había terminado, que podíamos dejar atrás el terror, que podíamos volver, al menos de visita, recorrer nuestras antiguas casas, buscar a todos los amigos que habíamos dejado atrás… Fue en uno de esos diarios que leí tu nombre, entre la lista de estudiantes que habían participado y ayudado en la batalla final.

Dean asintió, recordaba claramente a "El Profeta", que había pensado en limpiar su honor, tan mal parado tras la guerra, cubriendo cada detalle de la caída del Lord, haciendo menciones a los que habían muerto, e incluso a los que habían peleado.

—Supe casi inmediatamente que se trataba de ti, las fechas concordaban, el nombre… incluso tu casa es la misma que la de tu padre. Busqué la forma de reunirme con la profesora McGonagall, y le expliqué la situación, ella fue la que me dijo cómo contactarte…

—Sé que habló con ella, ella me dijo que me buscaba para hablar un tema serio, me puso en sobre aviso.

—Cuanto mejor… así no te he tomado totalmente por sorpresa.

—Realmente sí que lo ha hecho, no esperaba que me contara esa historia… la historia de mi padre.

—Tú padre fue un hombre muy valiente, Dean, se alejó de ustedes porque no quería ponerlos en riesgo, porque los amaba demasiado como para arrastrarlos en medio de esa guerra… —Elissa Baldwin abrió su cartera con manos temblorosas y sacó una fotografía pequeña, era a color y en movimiento, la miró un instante y luego se la pasó a Dean —; era de uno de los anuarios de Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall me ayudó a buscarla, supuse que no la habrías encontrado…

—No… no la había visto —murmuró Dean.

—Eres casi idéntico a él —le dijo un instante después, mientras Dean miraba asombrado la imagen, había pasado mucho tiempo imaginando cómo sería su padre, las razones que había tenido para dejarlos solos a él y a su madre. Durante sus años de escuela no había querido averiguar respecto a él, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera un mago y, honestamente, no quería decepcionarse por lo que podría encontrar.

—Gracias —susurró un instante después, mirando a aquella mujer que, por un corto tiempo, había conocido a su padre.

Unas horas más tarde, Dean por fin volvió a casa. Se había detenido antes en una tienda y había comprado un marco que le pareció adecuado, luego había colocado la fotografía de su padre en el, una en movimiento donde aparecía sonriendo a la cámara e inclinando un poco el rostro, aunque no salía de cuerpo entero, se podía adivinar la bufanda característica de Gryffindor sobre la túnica oscura, y la había puesto sobre la chimenea, el lugar que le pareció más adecuado para que estuviera de ahora en adelante. Su madre había aparecido en ese momento, mirándolo con curiosidad. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció al hombre en la fotografía.

—¿Dean…? —preguntó asombrada, mientras apretaba un poco los puños, sus sentimientos hacia el padre de su hijo siempre la dejaban confundida.

—Mamá… debo contarte una historia —le dijo Dean, mientras la tomaba de una mano y la guiaba hacia el sofá, para hacer que se sentara…

**XxX**

**FIN**

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado... ¿comentarios, quejas, tomatazos? Yo espero, encantada._


End file.
